BIJIN ACADEMY CHAPTER 2
by Cho Hyun Woon
Summary: Di balik gerbang kokoh Akademi Bijin terdapat rahasia besar. Akademi tersebut bukan sekolah berasrama biasa. Di tempat itu para Pure-Vampir dididik dengan ilmu sihir, sementara para Half-Vampir dilatih untuk melindungi mereka." Mereka tidak boleh membawa Ryeowook kembali ke sana", /"Apa kau akan membawa kami ke Leeteuk"/"Aku bisa mengajari Yesung"/. KYUSUNG/ SLIGHT YEWOOK, WONSUNG
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong!

Hyuna Disini…

Kali ini aku bawa FF buatan oenni aku..

Dia ga punya akun FFN

Jadi aku yang publish di akun FFN aku..

Heheheheehe

Ini FF pernah di publish di FBnya yona oenni

Tapi gak pernah update semenjak chapter 5 dirilis (?)

Oleh karena itu bantu aku buat ngehantui (?) FB yona oenni buat nerusin FFnya!

Sudahlah daripada banyak basa-basi

HAPPY READING

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

FF/BIJIN ACADEMY/KYUSUNG

Chara : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan yang lainnya menyusul

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Brothership, Romance, etc.

Disc : Yesung and Kyuhyun belong to each other.

Warning : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

A/N : _Adapted from __Vampire Academy__ ( I'll make some modification on the plot)_

_**Summary**__ : Di balik gerbang kokoh Akademi Bijin terdapat rahasia besar. Akademi tersebut bukan sekolah berasrama biasa. Di tempat itu para __Pure-Vampir__ dididik dengan ilmu sihir, sementara para __Half-Vampir__ dilatih untuk melindungi mereka._

_Kim Yesung_ adalah _Half-Vampir_ yang bertugas melindungi sahabat karibnya, _Kim Ryeowook_, seorang pangeran dari kaum bangsawan. Selama dua tahun mereka melarikan diri. Namun akhirnya mereka tertangkap lalu diseret kembali ke Akademi Bijin-yang sebenarnya adalah tempat paling berbahaya…..

Yesung POV

Aku merasakan ketakutannnya sebelum mendengar jeritannya.

Minpi buruknya berdetak ke dalam diriku, menguncangku keluar dari mimpiku sendiri

Aku terbangun, dengan helaian rambut berwarna coklat yang menempel di kening.

Ryeowook berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menendang-nendang dan berteriak. Aku bergegas turun dari ranjangku sendiri, dan cepat-cepat menghampirinya

"Wookie," kataku sambil menguncang tubuhnya. "Wookie,bangun."

Jeritannya langsung hilang, digantikan oleh gumaman pelan. "Kangin _Hyung_," erangnya.

Aku membantunya duduk. "Wookie, kau sudah tidak disana ."

Setelah beberapa saat, mata Ryeowook membuka. Napasnya yang memburu mulai tenang dan Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya kepadaku, meletakan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku memeluk sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Tenanglah," aku berkata lembut. "Semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Aku mimpi itu lagi"

"Yeah, aku tahu."

Kami duduk seperti itu selama beberapa saat, tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Ketika merasakan luapan emosinya sudah mulai mereda, aku menuju meja di samping tempat tidurku dan menyalakan lampu.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kau makan?" aku bertanya sambil memperhatikannya. Wajah Ryeowook tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ada lingkaran gelap menggantung di bawah mata _namja_ itu, sementara tubuhnya terlihat rapuh . Minggu ini sekolah sangat sibuk, dan aku tidak ingat kapan kali terakhir aku memberi darah kepadanya. "Sepertinya sudah…. Lebih dari dua hari, ya kan? Atau tiga? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Ryeowook menggendikan bahu dan menghindari tatapanku.

"Kau sibuk, Yesung _Hyung_. Aku tak mau-"

"Omong kosong" aku berkata sambil menggeser ke posisi yang lebih baik. Pantas saja Ryeowook terlihat sangat lemah. "Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang."

"Yesung _Hyung_-"

"Ayolah, kau akan merasa baikan."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Sejenak kulihat dia bimbang, tapi godaan saat melihat leherku dan apa yang ditawarkannya terbukti terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Ekspresi lapar telintas pada wajah Ryeowook, dan bibirnya sedikit membuka, memperlihatkan taring-taring yang biasa dia sembunyikan saat hidup di tengah manusia. Taring itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keseluruhan figurnya. Dengan wajah polos dan imutnya, Ryeowook lebih menyerupai seorang anak kecil daripada Vampir.

Saat gigi-gigi Ryeowook mendekati kulit leherku, aku merasakan jantungku berpacu dalam campuran rasa takut. Taring-taring Ryeowook menggitku dengan keras, dan aku sedikit menjerit saat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit yang singkat itu.

Ryeowook menarik diri dan mengusapkan tangan pada mulut seraya mengamatiku. "_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku….yeah". aku berbaring di tempat tidur, merasa pusing akibat kehilangan darah. "Aku hanya butuh tidur untuk memulihkannya. Aku baik-baik saja"

Mata Ryeowook yang berwarna caramel mengawasiku dengan cemas. Dia berdiri. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan _Hyung_"

Aku bermaksud untuk mencegahnya, tapi sulit untuk berkata-kata, dan Ryeowook sudah keluar dari kamar sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Akhirnya aku memalingkan kepala dan melihat kearah jendela kamar.

Rumah tempat kami menyewa kamar selama delapan bulan terakhir ini terletak di sebuah jalan perumahan yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah tua. Di seberang, terdapat lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip dan nyaris mati. Namun sinarnya masih dapat membuatku membedakan bentuk mobil dan bangunan. Aku bisa melihat pepohonan serta semak-semak yang ada di halaman rumah.

Dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengawasiku

Aku tersentak terbangun karena kaget. Suatu sosok sedang berdiri di dekat pohon dihalaman, jaraknya sekitar 9 meter, dan dari sana dia bisa melihat kedalam melalui jendela dengan mudah .

Bayang-bayang menyembunyikan laki-laki itu dengan sangat baik. Bahkan dengan penglihatanku yang melebihi rata-rata ini pun, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali kecuali postur tubuhnya. Laki – laki itu sangat tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Selama sesaat dia tetap berdiri disana, nyaris tak terlihat. Kemudian dia mundur dan menghilang ke balik bayangan pepohonan yang ada di ujung halaman. Aku cukup yakin diriku melihat ada orang lain bergerak di dekat sana, dan dia bergabung dengan laki-laki tadi sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menelan mereka berdua.

Seraya terbangun dari kasur, aku mengambil celana jins yang kutemukan di lantai dan hampir saja terjatuh saat memakainya. Begitu selesai, aku meraih mantelku dan mantel Ryeowook, juga dompet kami. Aku memakai sepatu pertama yang kulihat dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Di lantai bawah, aku menememukan Ryeowook di dapur, sedang mengaduk-aduk isi lemari es. Ryeowook menyapaku dengan kaget.

"Harusnya _Hyung_ tetap tiduran"

"Kita harus pergi. Sekarang"

Mata Ryeowook membelak, lalu sesaat kemudian dia memahaminya. "Apa _Hyung_ … sungguh? Apa _Hyung_ yakin?"

Aku mengganguk, tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa yakin. Aku tahu begitu saja

"Ayo," kataku kepada Ryeowook. "Kita harus segera pergi."

Kami melangkah ke luar rumah. Aku masih merasa pusing akibat gigitan Ryeowook dan terus-terusan tersandung, sehingga tak bisa bergerak secepat yang kuinginkan. Ryeowook terpaksa memegangiku agar tidak terjatuh.

"_Hyung_ ….. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka berhasil menangkap kita?" bisik Ryeowook

"Mereka tidak akan menangkap kita," kataku dengan tegas. "Aku takkan membiarkannya terjadi."

"Tapi kalau mereka menemukan kita-"

"Mereka sudah pernah menemukan kita sebelumnya. Saat itu mereka tak bisa menangkap kita. Kita naik mobil saja sampai stasiun kereta dan pergi ke Busan. Mereka akan kehilangan jejak."

Aku membuatnya terdengar mudah. Aku selalu begitu, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang mudah dalam pelarian ini. Kami sudah melakukannya selama 2 tahun, bersembunyi dimana pun yang memungkinkan.

Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan aku merasakan keyakinan terhadapku kembali membuncah. Hubungan diantara kami selalu seperti ini. Akulah yang mengambil tindakan, yang memastikan semuanya dilakukan- terkadang dengan gegabah. Ryeowook adalah pihak yang lebih rasional , yang memikirkan segala sesuatunya, dan menyelidikinya secara mendalam sebelum bertindak.

Ryeowook dan aku sudah berteman sejak kecil. Saat itu ada seorang anak kecil menghampiriku sambil menangis mengatakan kepadaku bahwa boneka jerapah kesayangannya jatuh ke sungai dan memintaku untuk mengambilkannya.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Ryeowook menjadi teman.

"Apa _Hyung _mendengarnya?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah aku mendengar apa yang sudah didengar oleh indra Ryeowook yang lebih tajam. Suara langkah kaki yang bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kita harus lari," aku memberitahu Ryeowook sambil meraih lengannya.

"Tapi _Hyung_ tak bisa-"

"Lari,"

Tubuhku tidak ingin berlari setelah kehilangan darah. Aku memerintahkan setiap otot agar berhenti mengeluh dan bertopang pada Ryeowook saat kaki kami menghentak beton jalanan. Biasanya, aku dapat berlari menyusul Ryeowook tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Tapi malam ini, Ryeowook-lah yang membuatku mampu berdiri tegak.

Suara langkah kaki yang mengejar kami terdengar semakin keras, semakin dekat.

Akhirnya, seorang laki-laki melangkah tepat kearah kami. Kami langsung berhenti dan aku menarik tangan Ryeowook agar berdiri dibelakangku. Itu _dia,_laki-laki yang kulihat sedang mengawasi kami dari seberang jalan. Usianya lebih tua dari kami berdua, mungkin sekitar awal dua puluhan. Dan tingginya memang seperti yang aku duga, Sangat tinggi. Jika situasinya berbeda -misalnya, saat dia tidak sedang menghalangi-halangi kami- aku pasti akan menggangap laki-laki ini sangat tampan. Rambut coklatnya yang ikal dan kulit yang berwarna pucat dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berwarna _Hazel_ itu yang terus menatapku.

Namun ketampanannya sama sekali tidak berarti sekarang. Dia hanyalah seorang penghalang yang menghambat Ryeowook dan aku untuk mencapai kebebasan. Suara langkah kaki dibelakang kami mulai melambat, dan aku sadar para pengejar sudah berhasil menyusul. Dari samping, aku dapat merasakan gerakan lain, ada lebih banyak orang. Kami terkepung. Ya Tuhan, mereka mengirimkan nyaris selusin pengawal untuk membawa kami kembali. Sulit dipercaya. Sang Ratu pun tidak bepergian dengan pengawal sebanyak ini.

Akibat dorongan rasa panik dan tidak mengandalkan akal sehat, aku bereaksi berdasarkan insting. Aku merapat pada Ryeowook, memaksanya untuk tetap dibelakangku dan menghindar dari laki-laki yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari mereka.

"Jangan ganggu dia," geramku. "Jangan sentuh dia"

Ekspresi pada wajah laki-laki itu tak terbaca, namun dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkanku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

Laki-laki itu maju satu langkah.

Terlalu dekat.

Aku menyerangnya, melakukan serangan yang selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah lagi kugunakan- sejak aku dan Ryeowook melarikan diri. Tindakan bodoh, salah satu reaksi yang timbul berdasarkan insting dan rasa takut. Dan sia-sia. Laki-laki itu adalah pengawal terlatih, bukan seorang pengawal muda yang tidak menyelesaikan pelatihannya sepertiku. Dia juga tidak berada dalam kondisi yang lemah dan nyaris pingsan.

Dan ya ampun….. dia gesit sekali. Aku lupa bahwa para pengawal sanggup bergerak secepat itu. Lupa bahwa mereka mampu bergerak dan menyerang bagaikan kuda(?). Laki-laki itu menjatuhkanku seperti sedang menepis kura-kura(?).

Tangannya menghantam dan membuatku terjengkang. Kurasa dia tidak bermaksud memukul sekeras tadi-mungkin dia hanya berniat untuk membuatku menjauh. Namun karena kurangnya kemampuanku untuk merespons serangannya. Aku terjatuh, terjerembab dalam posisi pinggul yang akan lebih dahulu "mencium" aspal jalanan. Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. _Sangat Sakit._

Namun, ternyata tidak terasa apapun.

Secepat menepis seranganku tadi, laki-laki itu meraih tanganku, dan menahan tubuhku. Saat aku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhku, aku sadar bahwa dia sedang menatap mataku-lama-lama sekali.

Selama beberapa saat, mata _Hazel_ lelaki itu masih menatap mataku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan gugup sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Dia melepaskan aku, meskipun aku tahu dia sanggup menahanku semalaman jika dia menginginkannya. Seraya melawan rasa pusing yang membuatku mual, aku mundur kearah Ryeowook lagi, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan serangan lain. Tiba-tiba tangan Ryeowook menahanku. " Yesung _Hyung,_" kata Ryeowook pelan. "Jangan".

Awalnya kata-kata Ryeowook tidak mempengaruhiku sama sekali. Namun mengingat fakta bahwa kami tak punya harapan untuk menang, karena kalah jumlah dan kalah keahlian. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau melawan mereka saat ini merupakan perbuatan sia-sia. Ketegangan pada tubuhku berangsur menghilang, dan aku pun mengaku kalah.

Merasakan diriku menyerah, Laki-laki itu melangkah maju dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Dia membungkuk pada Ryeowook dan berhasil terlihat anggun saat melakukannya. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun," Laki-laki itu berkata. "Aku datang untuk membawamu kembali ke Akademi Bijin Yang Mulia Pangeran,"

T.B.C

REVIEW PLEASE…

Untuk yona oenni aku dah publis FFnya, sesuai kemauan oenni…

Sekarang aku mau BIJIN ACADEMY chapter 6

Wkwkwkwkw XD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm coming with chapter 2

Happy reading..

FF/BIJIN ACADEMY/KYUSUNG/CHAPTER2

Chara : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan yang lainnya menyusul

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Brothership, Romance, etc.

Disc : Yesung and Kyuhyun belong to each other.

Warning : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

A/N : _Adapted from __Vampire Academy__ ( I'll make some modification on the plot)_

_**Summary**__ : Di balik gerbang kokoh Akademi Bijin terdapat rahasia besar. Akademi tersebut bukan sekolah berasrama biasa. Di tempat itu para __Pure-Vampir__ dididik dengan ilmu sihir, sementara para __Half-Vampir__ dilatih untuk melindungi mereka._

_Kim Yesung_ adalah _Half-Vampir_ yang bertugas melindungi sahabat karibnya, _Kim Ryeowook_, seorang pangeran dari kaum bangsawan. Selama dua tahun mereka melarikan diri. Namun akhirnya mereka tertangkap lalu diseret kembali ke Akademi Bijin-yang sebenarnya adalah tempat paling berbahaya…..

Yesung POV

Terlepas dari kebencian yang aku rasakan, aku harus akui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun lumayan cerdik. Setelah menggiring kami ke bandara dan menaiki jet milik akademi, Kyuhyun menatap kami berdua yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan memerintahkan agar kami dipisahkan.

"Jangan biarkan mereka mengobrol," Kyuhyun memperingatkan pengawal yang mendampingiku ke bagian belakang pesawat. "Jika dibiarkan bersama-sama selama lima menit saja, mereka pasti akan langsung menemukan cara untuk melarikan diri."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan angkuh dan bergegas menyelusuri lorong pesawat. Lupakan saja fakta bahwa kami _sudah_ merencanakan pelarian diri.

Meskipun Ryeowook duduk di depan bersama pengawal yang lainnya, rasa takutnya seakan mengalun ke dalam diriku. Kekhawatiran yang kurasakan untuknya memicu amarahku. Mereka tidak boleh membawa Ryeowook kembali ke _sana_, tidak ke tempat itu.

Mendekati akhir penerbangan, tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun duduk disampingku. Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuh untuk mengambil sesuatu, sehingga memperlihatkan enam buah simbol kecil yang tertato pada bagian belakang lehernya: tanda _molnija_. Tanda bahwa orang itu sudah menjadi Pengawal bukan pengawal muda lagi. Tanda tersebut terlihat seperti kilat yang menyilang membentuk huruf X. Masing-masing tanda menyimbolkan setiap _makhluk kegelapan_ yang berhasil dibunuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang sunyi, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara, "Apa kau benar-benar bermaksud menyerang kami semua?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Melakukannya…. Melindunginya seperti itu-adalah tindakan yang sangat berani." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. " Tindakan _bodoh_, tapi tetap saja berani. Mengapa kau bahkan berusaha melakukannya"

Aku melirik Kyuhyun, menyingkar rambut dari wajahnya supaya bisa menatap langsung kedalam matanya. Dan dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat aku memegang wajahnya.

"Karena aku adalah pengawal Ryeowook". Kemudian aku berbalik menghadap menyesali tindakan bodoh yang aku lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Selama beberapa saat yang dipenuhi kecanggungan lagi, Kyuhyun berdiri dan kembali ke bagian depan pesawat.

Saat kami mendarat, aku dan Ryeowook tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan sekumpulan pengawal itu mengantar kami ke Akademi. Mobil yang membawa kami berhenti di depan gerbang, dan sopirnya berbicara dengan penjaga memastikan bahwa kami bukanlah _Makhluk Kegelapan_ yang akan melakukan pesta pembantaian. Satu menit kemudian mereka membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam Akademi. Saat itu kira-kira matahari sedang terbenam-permulaan hari para vampire- dan Akademi tersembunyi oleh Kegelapan.

Bangunan itu mungkin masih terlihat sama, membentang luas dan bergaya gotik. Kaum _Pure-Vampire_ sangat mementingkan tradisi; tidak ada yang berubah pada diri mereka. Akademi ini tidak setua yang ada di Eropa, tapi dibangun dengan gaya yang sama. Gedung-gedungnya memiliki arsiktektur yang rumit dan menyerupai gereja, dengan puncak-puncak tinggi dan ukiran batu. Gerbang yang terbuat dari besi mengelilingi taman-taman kecil dan pintu-pintu yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru.

Di sekitar Akademi ada tanah kosong, tanah kosong lain, dan lebih banyak tanah kosong. Lagipula, kami berada di kota yang berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari pusat kota. Udaranya terasa dingin serta berbau pepohonan dan dedaunan basah. Hutan yang dibiarkan tumbuh lebat mengelilingi Akademi, dan pada siang hari kau bisa melihat pengunungan yang menjulang di kejauhan.

Saat kami berjalan menuju bagian utama Akademi, aku melepaskan diri dari pengawalku dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyum"

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa melihat kearahku. "Apa kau mau bicara sekarang?"

"Apa kau akan membawa kami ke Leeteuk?"

"_Kepala sekolah_ Leeteuk," ralatnya. Di sisi lain Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menatapku dengan pandangan yang berkata, _Jangan macam-macam._

"Kepala Sekolah. tetap saja laki-laki tua yang sok moral-"

Kata-kataku menghilang saat para pengawal menggiring kami melalui beberapa buah pintu-langsung menuju aula bersama. Aku menghela napas. Kenapa sih orang-orang ini _begitu_ kejam? Setidaknya 'kan ada sekitar selusin jalan lain untuk mencapai kantor Leeteuk, dan mereka malahan membawa kami tepat melewati pusat aula bersama.

Dan tepat saat waktu sarapan pula.

Para pengawal muda-para _Half-Vampire_ seperti aku-dan _Pure-Vampire_ duduk bersama-sama, makan dan bersosialisasi. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat berbinar karena gossip yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di akademi. Ketika kami melangkah masuk,suara berbisik yang berasal dari pembicaraan mereka langsung terhenti saat itu juga, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mematikan tombolnya. Ratusan pasang mata beralih pada kami.

Aku membalas tatapan mantan teman sekelasku dengan cengiran mala, berusaha untuk mengetahui apakah keadaan sudah banyak berubah. Tidak. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Di pojok ruangan, sepupu Ryeowook yang pendiam, Kibum, sedang memperhatikan dengan mata yang membulat, masih polos dan lugu seperti dulu.

Dan di sisi lain ruangan…well, ini menarik. Donghae. Donghae yang malang, yang tidak diragukan lagi patah hati saat Ryeowook pergi. Donghae masih terlihat setampan dulu-mungkin-sekarang lebih tampan lagi. Kedua mata Donghae mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Ryeowook. Ya. Dia sudah pasti belum berhasil melupakan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, ini menyedihkan, karena Ryeowook tidak pernah benar jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Sepertinya Ryeowook berkencan dengan Donghae hanya karena hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

Namun, yang kudapati paling menarik adalah Donghae sepertinya sudah menemukan jalan untuk melewatkan waktu tanpa kehadiran Ryeowook. Di samping Donghae, sedang memengangi tangannya, ada seorang _namja_ cantik kaum _Pure – Vampire. _Dia memegang tangan Donghae dengan erat, menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang begitu membara hingga mengejutkanku. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengenal _namja_ cantik itu. Kurasa dia hanya seorang pacar yang cemburu. Aku juga pasti akan marah kalau pacarku menatap seseorang dengan cara seperti itu.

Parade untuk mempermalukan kami untungnya sudah selesai, meskipun tempat yang kami datangi-kantor Kepala Sekolah Leeteuk-tidak bisa dibilang lebih baik. _Namja_ tua itu persis seperti yang kuingat dulu, berhidung mancung dan berambut hitam. Leeteuk bertubuh tinggi, sama seperti sebagian kaum _Pure – Vampire_. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik karena sering menghabiskan waktu di kantornya.

Sebagian besar pengawal kami langsung pergi setelah Ryeowook dan aku duduk, sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa seperti tawanan. Hanya Jonghyun, kapten pengawal sekolah, dan Kyuhyun yang tetap tinggal bersama. Mereka mangambil posisi merapat ke dinding, terlihat tenang dan menakutkan, persis seperti yang diwajibkan oleh pekerjaan mereka.

Leeteuk melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada kami berdua, lalu membuka mulut untuk memulai serangkaian omelan yang tak diragukan lagi akan sangat menjengkelkan. Namun suara lembut dan dalam menghentikan _Namja_ itu.

"Wookie"

Aku terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain diruangan ini. Sebelumnya aku tidak memperhatikan. Sikap ceroboh untuk seorang pengawal.

Dengan susah payah, Kim Heechul bangkit dari sebuah kursi. _Pangeran_ Kim Heechul. Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya, melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh lemah laki-laki itu.

"Paman," bisik Ryeowook. Suaranya terdengar nyaris menangis saat mempererat pelukannya.

Seraya tersenyum tipis, Heechul menepuk punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku karena melihatmu selamat, Wookie." Heechul menatap kearahku. "Kau juga, Yesung-ah"

Aku mengganguk balik kepadanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Sang Pangeran sedang sakit saat kami pergi, tapi ini…..ini buruk sekali. Heechul adalah ayah Kibum; usianya baru sekitar empat puluhan, tapi dia terlihat lebih tua dua kali lipat. Pucat. Lemah. Tangannya gemetar. Hatiku hancur saat melihatnya. Dengan begitu banyak orang jahat didunia ini, rasanya tidak adil kalau laki-laki inilah yang harus menderita penyakit mematikan, yang mencegahnya menjadi Raja.

Leeteuk membiarkan mereka berdua selama beberapa saat, lalu menarik Ryeowook ke tempat duduknya dengan sikap tegas.

Waktunya untuk ceramah yang membosankan.

Ceramahnya bermutu-salah satu keahlian Leeteuk yang paling hebat. Leeteuk sangat pintar berceramah. Aku bersumpah itulah satu-satunya alasan _Namja_ itu masuk ke dalam administrasi sekolah, karena aku belum pernah melhat bukti lain yang menunjukan bahwa dia sunguh-sunguh menyukai remaja. Ocehannya mencakup topic yang standar : tanggung jawab, kelakuan gegabah, keegoisan…..Aish…Aku langsung mendapati pikiranku melayang jauh, memikirkan segala persiapan dan tindakan yang diperlukan untuk melarikan diri melalui jendela kantornya.

Namun, saat omelannya beralih padaku—_Well_, pada saat itulah perhatianku kembali.

"Kau, Kim Yesung, melanggar sumpah paling suci diantara kaum kita; sumpah seorang pengawal untuk melindungi seorang _Pure – Vampire_. Itu adalah kepercayaan besar. Sebuah kepercayaan yang kau langgar dengan membawa sang pangeran pergi dari sini. Kaum _Makhluk Kegelapan_ akan senantiasa memburu Kim Ryeowook dengan senang hati; kau nyaris membantu mereka mewujudkannya."

"Yesung _Hyung_ tidak menculikku." Ryeowook berbicara sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut. Wajah dan suaranya terlihat tenang, meskipun sebenarnya dia gelisah. "Aku memang ingin pergi dari sini. Jangan salahkan Yesung _Hyung_."

Leeteuk berdecak pada kami berdua dan berjalan mondar – mandir, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di punggungnya yang kurus.

"Kim Ryeowook, sepanjang pengetahuanku mungkin kaulah yang merencanakan semua ini, tapi tetap Yesung yang bertanggung jawab dengan memastiakan kau tidak melakukannya. Jika Yesung melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan baik, maka dia akan memberitahu seseorang. Jika Yesung melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan baik, maka dia akan memastikan keselamatanmu,"

Amarahku meledak.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan kewajibanku," Aku berteriak sambil melompat bangkit dari kursi. Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun tersentak, tapi mereka membiarkanku karena aku tidak berusaha menyerang siapa pun. Belum. "Aku memang memastikan keselamatannya! Aku memastikan keselamatannya saat tak seorang pun dari kalian"-aku menggerakan tangan keseluruh ruangan-"sanggup melakukannya. Aku membawa Wookie pergi untuk melindunginya. Aku melakukan apa yang terpaksa aku kulakukan. Sudah jelas kau takkan melakukannya."

Leeteuk menatapku, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kosong. "Kim Yesung, maafkanku jika tak bisa memahami logika dalam pernyataanmu barusan. Bagaimana mungkin membawa Ryeowook_-ssi_ keluar dari lingkungan yang dijaga ketat dan dilindungi sihir bisa dikatakan sebagai melindunginya? Kecuali ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Aku menggigit bibir.

"Aku mengerti. _Well_, baiklah kalau begitu. Berdasarkan pikiranku, satu – satunya alasan kalian pergi dari sini-selain hal – hal yang terjadi sesudahnya, tidak diragukan lagi-adalah untuk menghindari konsekuensi dari aksi mengerikan dan merusak yang kalian lakukan tepat sebelum kalian menghilang."

"Tidak, itu bukan-"

"Dan itu hanya membuatku lebih mudah dalam mebuat keputusan. Sebagai seorang _Pure – Vampire_. Sang pangeran harus tetap berada di dalam akademi demi keselamatannya sendiri, tapi kami tak punya kewajiban seperti itu padamu. Kau akan diusir dari sini secepat mungkin."

Kesombonganku langsung menguap. "Aku…apa?"

Ryeowook berdiri disampingku. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Yesung _Hyung_ pengawalku."

"Dia sama sekali bukan pengawalmu, terutama karena dia bahkan bukan seorang pengawal. Dia masih pengawal muda"

"Tapi orangtuaku-"

"Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan kedua orang tuamu, semogaTuhan mengistirahatkan jiwa mereka dengan tenang, tapi keadaanya sudah berubah. Kim Yesung tidak penting. Dia tak pantas menjadi seorang pengawal, dan dia kan pergi dari sini."

Aku menatap Leeteuk, tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Kau akan memgirimkanku kemana? Pada Ibuku? Apa dia bahkan menyadari kalau aku pergi? Atau mungkin kau akan mengirimku pada _ayahku_?"

Kedua mata Leeteuk menyipit saat mendengar kata terakhir yang terdengar tajam itu. Saat bicara lagi, suaraku terdengar sangat dingin hingga diriku sendiri pun nyaris tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Kim Yesung," desis Leeteuk, "Kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Mereka berdua memiliki ikatatan batin." Suara _Bass_ Kyuhyun memecah suasana yang sangat tegang itu, dan kami semua berbalik menghadapnya. Kurasa Leeteuk sudah melupakan kehadiran Kyuhyun disana, tapi aku tidak. Kehadiran laki – laki itu terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan. Kyuhyun masih berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Kyuhyun memandangku, bukan Ryeowook kedua mata _Hazel_nya menatap lurus ke arahku. Lagi – lagi menatap mataku. Mengapa dia suka sekali menatap mataku sih?

"Yesung tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook_-ssi_. Ya kan?"

Ya, aku dan Ryeowook memiliki semacam ikatan. Aku bisa merasakan semacam dengungan mengenai perasaan Ryeowook. Kami tak bisa berkirim pesan atau semacamnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah diriku bisa menyelinap kedalam pikiran Ryeowook tetapi tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

Setidaknya aku mendapatkan kepuasan melihat Leeteuk tampak lengah saat melirikku dan Kyuhyun. "Tidak…itu mustahil. Hal itu belum pernah terjadi lagi selama berbad-abad."

"Ikatan itu terlihat sangat jelas," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku langsung menduganya saat pertama kali memperhatikan mereka."

Baik Ryeowook dan aku tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, dan aku mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Itu adalah anugerah,"Gumam Heechul dari sudut ruangan. "Hal langka dan mengangumkan"

"Para pengawal terbaik selalu memilki ikatan itu," tambah Kyuhyun. "di dalam kisah – kisah."

Kemarahan Leeteuk bangkit lagi. "Kisah – kisah yang berumur ratusan tahun," Serunya. "Tentunya kau tidak menyarankan agar dia tetap tinggal di Akademi setelah semua hal yang dilakukannya, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahu. "Dia mungkin saja liar dan tak tahu sopan santun, tapi jika dia punya potensi-"

"Liar dan tak tahu sopan santun?" ucapku protes."Memangnya kau ini siapa? Bala bantuan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah pengawal sang pangeran sekarang," kata Leeteuk."Pengawal yang _sah_."

"Kau membuat Wookie mempunyai pengawal seperti dia oeh?" ucapku spontan

Leeteuk mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam keputusasaan dan berpaling pada Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat? Sama sekali tidak disiplin! Semua ikatan batin dan potensi yang ada di dunia ini tak akan bisa menutupi kekurangan tersebut. Seorang pengawal tanpa disiplin lebih buruk daripada orang yang sama sekali bukan pengawal."

"Kalau begitu ajari dia disiplin. Kelas baru saja dimulai. Masukkan dia kembali ke kelas agar dia mendapatkan pelatihan lagi."

"Mustahil. Dia pasti tetap tertinggal jauh dari teman – temannya yang lain."

"Tidak, aku takkan tertinggal," protesku. Tak seorang pun mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu berikan dia sesi latihan," kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus berdebat sementara yang lain memperhatikan adu argument tersebut seperti sedang menonton permainana tennis meja. Harga diriku masih terluka akibat betapa mudahnya Kyuhun menangkap kami, namun terpikir olehku bahwa laki-laki ini mungkin bisa membuatku tetap disini bersama baik tinggal di _lembah kegelapan_ daripada berpisah dengan sahabatku. Melalui ikatan diantara kami berdua, aku bisa merasakan percikan harapan yang tumbuh pada diri _namja_ itu.

"Siapa yang mau mengobarkan waktu tambahan?" tuntut Leeteuk. "Kau?"

Argumen Kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja berhenti. "_Well_, itu bukan yang ku-"

Leeteuk menyilangkan lengan dengan ekspresi puas. "Ya. Sudah kuduga."

Jelas – jelas sudah kalah, Kyuhyun merenggut. Ia melirik kearah Ryeowook dan aku, dan aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dua _namja_ menyedihkan yang menatapnya dengan bola mata membesar dan memohon? Atau dua orang buronan yang sedang melarikan diri dari sebuah Akademi yang berkeamanan tinggi?.

"Ya," akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata. "Aku bisa mengajari Yesung. Aku akan memberikan latihan tambahan disamping sesi normalnya."

"Setelah itu apa?" jawab Leeteuk marah. "Dia terbebas dari hukuman?"

"Cari cara lain untuk menghukumnya," jawab Kyuhyun. "Jumlah pengawal sudah sangat menurun, jadi kita tak boleh mengambil risiko kehilangan seorang lagi."

Tiba – tiba Heechul bersuara dari sudut tempatnya duduk." Aku cenderung setuju dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Mengirim Yesung dari sini akan sangat disayangkan, menyia-nyiakan sebuah bakat."

Leeteuk memandang keluar jendela. Di luar sangat gelap. Dengan jadwal Akademi _pagi_ dan _sore_ merupakan istilah yang relative. Itu artinya jadwal pelajaran _pagi_ dimulai saat matahari terbenam. Selain itu, mewarnai jendelanya agar cahaya tidak menerobos kedalam.

Ketiba dia berbalik lagi, Ryeowook menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. "Kumohon Leeteuk_-ssi_. Biarkan Yesung _Hyung_ tetap tinggal disini."

"Jika Kim Yesung tetap tinggal disini, ini syaratnya. " Leeteuk berbalik menatapku. "Statusmu di Akademi Bijin adalah sebagai murid percobaan. Jika melanggar peraturan satu kali saja, maka kau akan dikeluarkan. Kau harus menghadiri semua kelas dan pelatihan yang diwajibkan untuk para pengawal muda seumurmu. Kau juga akan berlatih bersama Cho Kyuhyun setiap ada waktu luang-sebelum dan sesudah masuk kelas. Di luar semua itu, kau dilarang melakukan setiap kegiatan social, kecuali waktu makan, dan kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di asrama. Jika kau gagal melakukan semua itu, maka kau kan diusir….."

Aku tertawa gusar. "Dilarang melakukan semua kegiatan social? Apa kau berusaha memisahkan kami berdua?" Aku menatap Ryeowook. "Apa kau takut kami akan melarikan diri lagi.?"

"Aku hanya mengambil tindakan pencegahan. Aku yakin kau pasti ingat, dirimu tidak pernah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas atas tindakan yang menghancurkan property akademi. Kau harus menebus banyak hal." Bibir tipis Leeteuk membentuk garis lurus. "Kau telah mendapatkan tawaran yang sangat murah hati. Kusarankan agar kau tidak membiarkan prilakumu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu."

Aku baru saja hendak mengatakan bahwa tawarannya sama sekali tidak murah hati, tapi langsung berhenti ketika menangkap tatapan Kyuhyun. Tatapannya sulit dibaca, mungkin saja dia sedang mengatakan bahwa dirinya percaya padaku. Mungkin saja dia berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh karena bersikukuh melawan Leeteuk. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun, memandangi lantai, dan menyadari bahwa Ryeowook ada disampingku, memberikan dukungan melalui ikatan kami. Akhirnya, aku menarik napas lalu mendongak menatap sang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawarannya.'

T.B.C

Review please!

And HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY!

Semoga Appa dan Mommy makin lengket aja dan terus menempel(?) tidak akan pernah terpisahkan…

Dan untuk chapter 6, yona oenni sedang mengusahakannya

Walaupun pikiran dia penuh dengan kata-kata seperti KALKULUS 3, ALJABAR LINEAR, DAN STATISTIKA MATEMATIKA

Ikut frustasi liat oenni aku pusing mikirin kuliahnya

Wkwkwkwkw XD


End file.
